Vivre sa passion
by Jeux du sort
Summary: Bella est une chanteuse et danseuse, elle n'en peux plus de vivre avec sa mère et retourne a Forks chez son père. Rating M pour la suite. FIC ABANDONNÉE


Chapitre 1 : Là ou tout a commencé

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 18 ans et je vis avec ma mère en Arizona. Mon père et elle ont divorcés, lorsque j'avais 12 ans. Ma mère m'a entrainée avec elle, et maintenant ca fait 6 ans que je n'ai pas vu mon père, il me manque. Ma mère c'est remarier avec un gars, Phil, qui est joueur de baseball dans les mineurs…Je l'aime pas ce type, il est trop…trop con! Il est plus jeune que ma mère et j'ai souvent l'impression qu'il me reluque. Mais bon, bientôt je ne les endurais plus, je retourne vivre à Forks avec mon père, là ou tout a commencé.

Flash-back

- Regarde-moi papa!! S'écriait une petite fille d'environ 7 ans, habillée en Spice Girl qui chantait et se déhanchait.

-Tu es la meilleure ma chérie. Souris son père en applaudissant.

-Tu verras papa, un jour je serais la meilleure imitatrice et danseuse qui existe.

À ce moment la Renée entra dans le salon.

-Ah non! Pas encore cette satanée musique! Bella arrête ca tout de suite.

-Mais maman…se plaignit la petite fille.

-Pas de mais maman, et toi Charlie tu la laisse faire ce qu'elle veut…

-Calme toi Renée, elle aime ca, elle a bien le droit, elle n'a que 7 ans bordel …

A ce moment la petite fille se boucha les oreilles et monta dans sa chambre, habituée a se genre de dispute entre ses parents.

Fin du Flash-back

Heureusement pour moi, mon père a su comment m'inscrire en danse dans le dos de ma mère, et aujourd'hui je rentre à l'école d'art de port Angeles. Le academic arts school. Il est réputé pour former les meilleurs. Je suis une imitatrice hors pair selon mes professeurs. Monsieur Pelican, un de mes professeurs de chant, pense que j'ai un don. Du coup je me sers de ce «don»

pour faire du bien. Je vais chanter dans des hôpitaux pour enfants, dans les maisons pour retraités, dans les bars…enfin je chante partout.

- Ah! Fini mes bagages! Retour a Forks demain! Murmurais-je à moi-même. Mon père me manque et ma meilleure amie Alice aussi.

Flash-back

- On sera amie toute la vie hein Lili!

-Jusqu'à la mort Bella! Tu vas me manquer.

-Toi aussi tu vas me manquer sœur de sang.

Les 2 fillettes de 12 ans se firent une entaille au couteau dans la main gauche pour ensuite mélanger leur sang.

-Un pacte de sang! Vous êtes dégoutantes les filles. S'écrièrent 2 garçons d'environ leur âge.

-Emmett, Edward! Allez-vous-en! Frères idiots! S'écria Alice. Puis les 2 fillettes se serrèrent une dernière fois avant le départ de Bella.

Fin du flash-back.

Nous roulons présentement en direction de aéroport ma mère rouspète encore et toujours, Forks est ennuyeux, il pleut tout le temps, blablabla. Et Phil quand a lui me regarde fixement dans le rétroviseur. J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles et monte le volume au plus fort. Je me calle ensuite dans la banquette arrière et observe le paysage défiler. Une fois arrivés à l'aéroport, je m'empresse de prendre mes valises, je fais un rapide bisou a ma mère, salue Phil de loin et me hâte d'entrer.

Le voyage ce passe plutôt bien, enfin je dors plus qu'autre chose. Lorsque l'hôtesse vient me réveillée, l'avion a déjà atterri. Je la remercie et me rend au débarcadère non sans avoir récupéré mes valises avant.

-Bella!!! Bella!!

La grosse voix de mon père! Oh comme il m'a manquée! Je cours me jeté dans ses bras

-Papa!! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir!

-Et moi dont ma grande! Tu as tellement changée!

-Normal papa…ca fait 6 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu!

-Aller viens, on vas aller manger au resto avant d'aller a la maison.

Je hoche la tête, ravie et suis mon père dans la foule. Après un bon repas autour d'une bouteille de vin, histoire de fêter mon retour, on retourne à la maison. Mon père me laisse m'installer à mon aise, j'en profite pour me changer en enfile un jogging avec un t-shirt tout simple et descend avertir mon père que je vais courir avant d'aller me coucher.

-Fais attention mon poussin

-Bien sur papounet!

En riant je quitte la maison. Je fais quelque étirement sur le perron puis me lance au trot. J'adore courir, ca me garde en forme et me permet d'évacuer tout stress, tout en m'empêchant de penser. Juste me concentrer sur les battements de cœur, me fais sentir tellement vivante! Je cour en rond dans le quartier, puis ralentit devant une splendide maison, un peu plus éloignée. Alice! Il faudra que je lui envoi un texto pour lui dire que je suis arrivée! Je repars vers la maison. Lorsque je rentre, je vois Charlie qui dort sur le canapé. Je souris, et monte me doucher, je le réveillerais après.

La chaleur de l'eau me détend et relaxe tout mes muscles. Tout en me séchant je m'observe dans le miroir j'aime bien mon physique. Je ne suis pas un canon de beauté, mais je suis jolie et tout en courbe. Mes cheveux bruns ont des reflets or a cause du soleil en Arizona, J'ai de grand yeux brun, ma mère appelle ca des yeux de biche, une bouche pulpeuse, mon ventre est plat et ferme, j'ai même de légère trace d'abdos, ma poitrine est un peu trop opulente pour mon corps mais au moins elle est ferme, j'ai des jambe fines et galbées et des fesses rebondies. Je suis jolie et en forme! Je me met en pyjama et vais réveiller mon père pour qu'il puisse aller dormir dans son lit, et je vais en faire autant, juste après le texto pour Alice.


End file.
